Das Ende
by la Savante
Summary: Nach langen Jahren des Versteckens scheint Shiho endlich in Sicherheit zu sein. Doch kann sie ihre schwarze Vergangenheit wirklich hinter sich lassen?


Da es hier so wenige Gin/Sherry Stories gibt, dachte ich, ich tu mal was dagegen :) Hier ist mein allererster Detektiv Conan-Oneshot! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

**Das Ende**

Genussvoll trank ich den letzten Schluck Kaffee aus und warf den Pappbecher dann in den nächsten Müllkorb. Es hatte schon so seine Vorteile, endlich wieder groß zu sein. Man konnte öffentlich Kaffee trinken. Ich mochte Kaffee. Sehr. Um nicht zu sagen, ein Tag, der nicht mit einem Kaffee begann, war von Anfang an ein sehr schlechter Tag.

Darüber sinnierend, ob das nun bedeutete, dass ich süchtig nach diesem Gebräu war, schlenderte ich durch den Green Park in London, meiner neuen Heimatstadt und betrachtete den Buckingham Palace, der in einigen Metern Entfernung vor mir aufragte. London gefiel mir – die Anonymität einer Großstadt, gepaart mit der britischen Plüsch-Heimeligkeit meines neuen Zuhauses. So schwer es mir auch gefallen war, Japan und meine Freunde zurückzulassen, so glücklich war ich nun, hier zu sein. Groß. Erwachsen. Weit weg von der Organisation.

Ich hatte lange davor zurückgeschreckt, das Gegengift, das ich entwickelt hatte, zu nehmen, Shinichi hingegen hatte es mir fast aus der Hand gerissen. Doch dann, als ich gesehen hatte, wie glücklich der junge Meisterdetektiv war, als er wieder er selbst geworden war...

Den eigentlichen Grund, weshalb ich mich letztendlich doch dazu entschieden hatte, das Gegengift zu nehmen, kannte ich bis heute nicht. Vielleicht der Wunsch, Shinichi zu gefallen, obwohl ich sowieso nie eine Chance gehabt hatte. Vielleicht auch einfach nur der Wunsch, von den Detektive Boys in Ruhe gelassen zu werden, die ich ohne Kudo zeitweise einfach nicht mehr ertragen konnte, obwohl ich die Kinder trotzdem über alles liebte. Vielleicht der Traum, endlich wieder in einem richtigen Labor forschen zu können, richtig zu arbeiten... ich wusste es nicht, konnte nicht sagen, was mein Unterbewusstsein zu diesem Schritt getrieben hatte und würde es wohl auch nicht mehr erfahren.

Vordergründig dazu bewegt, die Kapsel zu schlucken hatte mich allerdings ein sehr profaner Grund: Kekse – Professor Agasas Keksdose, die so weit oben stand, dass ich sie selbst mit Stuhl und Kletterkunststückchen nicht erreichen konnte. Und so hatten die Tatsachen, dass der Professor nicht zuhause war, ich einen unbeschreiblichen Heißhunger auf Kekse bekommen und keine Lust gehabt hatte, noch mal vor die Tür zu gehen, zu einem fatalen Resultat geführt.

Ich war wieder ich geworden, hatte mich nicht einfach wieder schrumpfen können und mich damit in das perfekte Ziel für die Schwarze Organisation verwandelt.

Hals über Kopf war ich nach England geflohen, wo mich die Klauen der Männer in Schwarz vielleicht nicht erreichen würden, da sie – zumindest zu meiner Zeit – nicht viel in Europa zu schaffen gehabt hatten und mich langsam daran gewöhnt, wieder ich zu sein. Ich hatte mir eine Stelle als Biochemikerin gesucht, und machte inzwischen meinen Doktor, ich hatte eine hübsche kleine Wohnung gefunden, und ich war langsam, weit weg von allem, was ich fürchtete, glücklich geworden.

Auf einmal, ich war gerade dabei, über die Touristen zu schmunzeln, die sich wie um diese Zeit üblich um den Königspalast drängten, um das „Changing of the Guards" zu sehen, durchzuckte mich die Angst, fuhr mir in die Glieder als wäre sie ein echter, physischer Schmerz. Die schwarze Organisation! Jemand war hier!

Ich eilte weiter.

_Schnell. Möglichst unauffällig. _

Versuchte, zur nächsten U-Bahn-Station zu gelangen.

_Normal weiteratmen. Unauffällig bleiben, keine Angst zeigen, sie sind spezialisiert darauf, die Angst anderer Menschen zu erkennen. Sie zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen. _

_Atmen... laufen... _

Gerade noch quetschte ich mich in die Bahn, die keine Sekunde später die Türen schloss und abfuhr und spürte, wie mir ein Stein vom Herzen fiel – oder eher ein ganzes Gebirge.

Obwohl ich nun hier, in der gerammelt vollen Bahn stand, die mich schnell von der Gefahr weg transportierte, fiel es mir schwer, mich zu beruhigen. Ich hatte niemanden gesehen, niemanden erkannt, doch mein Gefühl hatte mich noch nie getäuscht. Da war jemand von der schwarzen Organisation gewesen. Im Park, in meiner Nähe!

Den restlichen Sonntag verbrachte ich damit, meine Versuchsauswertungen fürs Labor zu machen und mich möglichst gut von den Geschehnissen des Tages abzulenken. Vielleicht war es nur Zufall gewesen und sie waren nicht auf der Suche nach mir? Außer Shinichi und dem Professor wusste doch niemand dass ich hier... ob man ihnen etwas getan hatte? Panisch griff ich zum Telefon, doch ich ermahnte mich selbst, ruhig zu bleiben. Ich sollte diese Begegnung nicht überbewerten, wahrscheinlich war alles in bester Ordnung. Ein Zufall. Nichts weiter als ein Zufall.

Letztlich war es wieder der Wunsch nach Süßigkeiten, der mich aus der trügerischen Sicherheit meiner Wohnung lockte. Kurz vor 11 Uhr nachts packte mich der unbedingte Wunsch nach etwas Schokolade und so machte ich mich auf, um bei Tesco's nebenan meine Gelüste zu befriedigen und mir gleich noch neues Kaffeepulver zu kaufen.

Als ich zurückkam, jagte mir wieder ein altbekannter, kalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, kaum, dass ich die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte. Ich wollte sie wieder zuschlagen und weglaufen, doch blitzschnell öffnete sie sich von innen, ein schwarz umhüllter Arm schoss heraus und packte mich unsanft am Handgelenk. Bevor ich mich dazu entschließen konnte, um Hilfe zu schreien, war ich schon in meine Wohnung gezerrt und die Tür zugeknallt worden.

Ich musste mich nicht einmal umdrehen, um zu wissen, wer mich nun umbringen würde. Diesen Geruch würde ich überall wiedererkennen, er hatte mich verfolgt, seit ich ihn kennengelernt hatte, bis in meine Träume und darüber hinaus.

Gin.

Auf eine seltsame Art und Weise befriedigte mich der Gedanke, hatte ich doch immer gewusst, dass ich durch seine Hand sterben würde, eines Tages. Es war vorherbestimmt. Ich hatte mich auf das Spiel mit dem Feuer, mit seinem Feuer eingelassen, und ich hatte immer gewusst, dass ich irgendwann darin verbrennen würde. Doch dann war ich geschrumpft und alles war anders geworden, alles hatte sich verändert...

Ich hatte zu hoffen gewagt, dass ich meinem Schicksal damit hätte entfliehen können, doch ich hatte mich wohl getäuscht. Vorbei. Gleich würde ich sterben. Dann wurde ich herumgerissen und blickte nach so langer Zeit wieder von Angesicht zu Angesicht in Gins eiskalte, grüne Augen.

„Endlich habe ich dich gefunden, Sherry."

Die Art, mit der er mich ansah, zerriss auch den letzten Fetzen Hoffnung, an den ich mich geklammert hatte, in blutiges Nichts. Dieser Blick prophezeite mir, was er zu tun gedachte, ohne Zögern, ohne Reue.

Ich gab auf.

„Du hast wesentlich länger gebraucht, als ich dachte."  
Er packte mein Handgelenk fester und ich musste einen Schmerzensschrei unterdrücken. Mit der anderen Hand umfasste er grob mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Da war so viel Hass in seinen Augen, so viel Abscheu vor mir, dass ich mir fast wünschte, er hätte mich sofort erschossen und mir diesen Anblick erspart.

Doch dann erkannte ich auch etwas anderes in seinem eisigen Blick, etwas von dem ich nie erwartet hatte, es jemals in diesen mir so vertrauten Augen zu finden: Schmerz. Schrecklichen Schmerz.

Und plötzlich riss er mich in seine Arme, drückte mich an sich, so fest, als würde er mich nie mehr loslassen wollen. Ich begann zu weinen, wie das kleine Mädchen, das ich so lange gewesen war, ließ alle aufgesetzte Gleichgültigkeit fallen und die Erinnerungen auf mich einströmen. Die verdrängten Erinnerungen an das, was wir gehabt hatten, an das, was ich einst für ihn gefühlt hatte, bevor er meine Schwester getötet hatte.

„Sherry...", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme, ehe er mich ein Stück von sich wegschob, um mich erneut anzusehen. Seine Hand hob sich an meine Wange, streichelte sie mit nie gekannter Zärtlichkeit und für einen kleinen Moment glaubte ich, eine Träne in seinem Auge blitzen gesehen zu haben.

„Ich habe dich geliebt, Sherry."

Sein Blick bestätigte mir, dass er die Wahrheit sagte, obwohl ich es nie für möglich gehalten hatte. Ich hatte nie zu hoffen gewagt, dass er die Gefühle, die ich mir selbst nicht eingestanden hatte erwiderte, hatte bezweifelt, dass er zu derartigen Regungen überhaupt fähig war.

„Ich dich auch.", flüsterte ich unter Tränen, ehe er mich in einem Kuss voll verzweifelter Leidenschaft gefangennahm.

Als er den kühlen Lauf seiner Beretta gegen meine Schläfe drückte, lösten sich seine Lippen von meinen. Noch ein letztes Mal sah ich die grünen Augen, die ich einst so verzweifelt geliebt hatte.

„Doch im Gegensatz zu dir habe nie aufgehört, dich zu lieben.", flüsterte er leise.

Dann drückte er ab.

* * *

Ich hab noch einiges mehr an Gin/Sherry Geschichten auf meinem PC, wenn Interesse besteht, würde ich die bei Gelegenheit auch online stellen. Sonst würde ich mich freuen, wenn ihr mir eure Meinung zu dieser Geschichte in einem formschönen kleinen Review mitteilt :)


End file.
